


Even a Broken Clock...

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes a sick day, which takes a turn for the worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even a Broken Clock...

Fin checked the clock and sighed. John still wasn’t up. He entered their room and said, “Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!”

John moaned and a hand emerged to grasp the thermometer he kept on his bedside table. Fin rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t feel good,” he groaned.

“You are such a hypochondriac,” Fin answered. “What’s wrong now?”

“Aches. Chills. Feels like I can’t move, Fin. Probably picked up ebola or swine flu or something from one of those interviews the Captain had us do.”

“You do _not_ have _ebola_ ,” Fin said. 

With a practiced shake, John shook the thermometer down to zero. Fin rolled his eyes again. John resolutely refused to get one of those digital thermometers as he distrusted them and believed they underreported temperatures. Just the kind of conspiracy theory John could manufacture out of whole cloth.

Fin smoothed John’s hair back and frowned. He _was_ actually warm and clammy. “You nauseas or anything, hon?”

“Mmhmm,” John answered. He took the thermometer out. “102.2.”

“I’ll call the Captain for you,” Fin said, pressing a kiss to John’s forehead. “You rest up; you actually don’t look well.”

John burrowed deeper into the blankets while Fin brought the phone and some ginger ale to him.

***

“Where’s John?” Liv asked when Fin walked in. 

“Sick,” Fin said briefly.

“Again? He’s the worst hypochondriac I know,” Liv said, knowing Fin would agree.

“Actually, he’s pretty sick this time,” Fin said shortly. Liv shot him a look. “Sorry, I’m worried about him. He’s rarely _actually_ sick.”

***

Fin dialed their home number for the third time. No answer. He tried John’s cell again. He frowned.

He knocked on Cragen’s door. “Captain?”

“What’s up, Fin?” Cragen asked, putting some papers down. “By your face, not good news.”

Fin shut the door. “Look, it’s probably nothing, but John was sick this morning and now I’m not getting an answer. You mind if I pop home and check on him?”

“No, take all the time you need. Liv and Nick can take that interview; you take care of John. Let me know what’s going on, okay, Fin?”

Fin nodded as he grabbed his jacket and rushed out.

He entered their apartment and headed straight for the bedroom. John was lying there, pale and shivering. “John?” he said softly. “John?”

John didn’t answer. Fin bit his lip and considered. If John was resting he didn’t want to wake the man, but on the other hand he was getting worried. “John,” he said sharply, shaking the man. No answer, and now Fin was _really_ worried.

“SVU portable to Central, I need a bus,” he said, giving details of his location and John’s condition. He held John’s head and stroked his hair back. “C’mon, John, wake up,” he said.

The EMTs rushed in. “How long has he been non-responsive?”

“I don’t know, man, I went to work,” Fin said. “I thought he’d be fine, he just had a fever and some nausea.”

“Do you know if he hit his head?”

“I don’t,” Fin answered. They transferred John to a stretcher. “I’ll ride with,” Fin said. “I’m his husband.”

The EMTs nodded and Fin followed them, making a call to Cragen as he did so. 

“Not coming back, Captain, John’s going out by ambulance.”

“You stay with him as long as you need to, and _keep me posted,_ ” Cragen ordered. 

***

Fin sat in the chair by the bed, holding John’s hand. He was playing with John’s wedding ring absentmindedly. John had regained consciousness in the ambulance and the doctor had told them he had been severely dehydrated. They had been giving John fluids for hours, and he had regained a lot of his color.

“I told you I was sick,” John said.

“Even a broken clock is right twice a day,” Fin answered. He fell silent for a minute, then said, “John, man, next time you want to kill me, go for a bullet instead of a heart attack, please.” 

“I’ll be fine,” John reassured. “Assuming I don’t pick up some super-bacteria from the hospital’s slip-shod cleaning methods due to cutbacks in janitorial staff so that the corporate office can have their large bonuses,” he added.

“Now I know you’re feeling better,” Fin said with relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while in the ER myself and thought, a snapshot in the life of my favorite characters!


End file.
